one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Kain R. Heinlein X Gill
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! With Rock victorious, it's Kain's turn to fight his adversary; 'cept, he is a Demigod. Will Kain and his full access to the T.O.P. System grant him victory, or will this unknown foe and the fact he has all 3 Arts finally shut down what was Geese Howard's crime syndicate for good? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kain R. Heinlein.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Gill.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Kain was walking back to his corporate headquarters, he found what seemed like hundreds of priests in KKK-like suits, a secretary, and in between them all... Kain: An... Alien? (Cues Capcom vs. SNK 2 OST - The Lord GOD (God Rugal's Theme)) As everyone bowed as they walked away, Kain knew if Rock found that if he died, he'd come back to Terry Bogard, frightened like a lowly pup. He will not allow that, but he was already wearing a mask of terror. ???: The Mark of my Dignity, shall scar thy DNA. Kain then saw the monster for himself, an entity capable of using both Pyrokinetic, and Cryokinetic abilities. Such an entity even saw Kain and shot a fireball at him. He parried. Kain then struck back with his Shadow Flame. The unknown being parried that as if he's Daigo... The two then made serious faces at each other, as the battle for fighting game supremacy began... The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE... FIGHT! 59.9-48.8: The entity did a kick that froze Kain. But he easily freed himself via Shadow Flame. Kain then tried a combo only for the alien to parry with Daigo proficiency. He then did a combo which Kain parried with Daigo proficiency as well... Until, the Pyrokinesis caught him by surprise. Kain took the hit, but as he threw another Shadow Flame, "He", used another Pyrokinesis to swat Kain's Shadow Flame, and damage Kain further. But he had something the alien didn't; Full power when a Super is needed... 47.5-36.1: Kain then tried to charge his power, as the Alien combo'd Kain out of his charge... 45.1-43.8: ???: Welcome to your death. 43.2-36.1: "He" used Meteor Storm to blast Kain out of his wits. He then began to laugh at Kain... He then responded by using his Full T.O.P. to good use, sending a giant energyball at "Him", which interrupted his amusement. Kain then did a combo as a result. "He" was surprised to see someone with nearly as much power as him... 39.5-34.6: ???: That power... So it's... You're a crimelord too? 33.9-28.7: Kain: I am Geese Howard's Late Successor. Also, I demand to know what you even are, Illuminati SCUM! 27.4-13.8: The Alien revealed himself as Gill as he shot a Cryokinesis at Kain as he parried the move. Kain then rushed into Gill as he crumpled his foe into the ground with a Shadow Punch; but it was useless, as the battle was decided thereon... 23.1-21.2: Gill: RESSURECTION!!! 22.9-21.1: That's right, s-'WHAT!!!' 19.9-0.1: Gill now back at full health, has forced Kain to use everything he has... Kain charged his meter to see if he can go far enough to even use a super. Gill simply walked to him, and interrupted the charge. Kain had S-Power, but it's still not enough. He needed P-Power to defeat Gill, but with time on the line, he needed to HURRY. Gill tried to kick Kill only to get parried; no energy increase. Kain used another Shadow Punch as Gill was budged; his next combo needs to be enough to reach P-Power. Punch after Punch, Kick after Kick, finishing up with an upclose and personal Shadow Flame... ...And it still wasn't enough. Gill was at full power. Kain was just a decent combo away from P-Power. For Kain, it was futile no matter what, as Gill used Seraphic Wing... 1.6-0.1: Gill: Let me be the blessing of all souls... Kain was not only disintegrated to unholy nothingness... K.O.! ...The world itself was never the same again; as the 4th wall was also disintegrated... Two Weeks Later... In Gill's new world, Parace L'sia was watching TV when she noticed a pattern of ads... She had no clue how they were still on... Results/Credits (Cues THE LAST STRIKER -L.E.D.) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GILL! Kain R. Heinlein is from Garou: Mark of the Wolves, owned by SNK. Gill is from STREET FIGHTER III: Third Strike, Owned by CAPCOM. The Lord GOD is from CAPCOM vs SNK 2: MARK OF THE MILLENIUM, owned by CAPCOM. THE LAST STRIKER is performed by L.E.D. TO BE CONCLUDED!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Capcom vs SNK themed One Minutes Melees Category:Final Boss themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees